Sweet Vs Sexy
by robert3A-SN
Summary: Believing Annie to be a virgin, Jeff takes things slow and tender with her in their first few times together, and finds out that he likes it anyway - whereas Annie has no idea why he's holding back. Based on a Milady/Milord fic prompt, rated M for smut.


**Based on yet another fic prompt from eleventhimpala over at Milady/Milord, who prompted my fics "Five Friends Who Kept Jeff and Annie's Secret" and "Annie Tales"**

Jeff was up for just about anything in bed – except anything that would scratch his beloved abs. And slow, gentle, cuddly sex was usually out too.

And then he had to go and yield on _that _for Annie too – by choice, even.

Doing things he would normally never do was a prerequisite for being around Annie. And after about three years of fighting how he….kind of, sort of _maybe _liked that….he finally decided to do a few more things he thought he'd never do. Like tell her that she was right alongside scotch and cell phones in his heart. Or actually _ask _her to be his girlfriend.

Or not utterly ravage her on the first chance he got.

And with that body and with….._Annie_….he could do some really _really _hot ravaging.

But this was a body of a virgin he was dealing with. And the person inside it had some legendary hang-ups about sex.

Granted, half the time she seemed to know _exactly _what she was doing with those cardigans, skirts, sexy costumes and disturbing role playing games. But she was still sexually shy and squeamish the rest of the time, as far as he knew. Even if he didn't know, it was best not to take the chance.

Besides, giving Annie the romantic, gentle, sweeping first time she always wanted was the _very least _Jeff could do for her after all this time. Therefore, the part of his brain that _didn't _short circuit from her long awaited nudity made him focus, and take it slow for the first time.

Then it had to tell Jeff that it wasn't so bad.

Then it told him that it was even better the second time.

Yet Jeff knew all by himself how good it was the third time.

Hot, steamy, three-years-in-the-making sex probably wouldn't have lasted a minute with Annie. But slower sex where Jeff eased her in, made her groan with light kisses all over, touched her with light, teasing movements from his fingers, and pumped into her with long, slow strokes…..now _that _he could savor.

That kind of sex was still theoretically lame – especially with all the sexy tricks Jeff could be showing her instead. Tricks that part of him wanted to use since November 2009. And yet in practice, these tactics were actually….really hot. At least when they were used on Annie.

Her body was _so_ soft, silky and perfectly curvy that he couldn't_ just _grope and grind against it. It had to be massaged and caressed so her incredible form could be properly savored. In addition, his head fit so well into her neck that he had to lay it there longer than normal – and its porcelain complexion was too perfect to alter with hickeys.

Plus it gave him greater access to her hair, which he wanted to tangle his hands in even when her head wasn't in his lap – not that she was ready to go _that _far. And now that he could kiss her tantalizing lips more than twice in three years, he couldn't ruin it by bruising them with out of control kisses. And the taste of bubblegum lip gloss was getting better the more he tried it.

And actually being _inside _Annie….if Jeff went at his usual pace, it would never go past three minutes. And he _really _didn't want to be in there just a few minutes at a time. Going slow and being gentle when he went deeper seemed to take care of that, so he stuck with what worked. And being buried into her and letting her slowly – and torturously – milk him dry was _working_. Even with the condom on.

And for the first time, being gentle was working for Jeff. He wasn't hurting Annie, he was actually respecting her sexual boundaries, and he still got to enjoy every inch of her gorgeous figure – and really let it sink in.

If having sex this way was actually hot to Jeff, Annie was likely on cloud 18 or 27 or something. He was making her romantic, lovey-dovey dreams come true and it wasn't….completely lame to him. So he was _finally _doing something right!

Except for the fact that Annie couldn't figure out why the hell Jeff was holding back.

Okay, so maybe she had dreamed of a first time like that for….a fair amount of time. But her dreams had expanded beyond that in the last few years. After the initial awkwardness and adjustments, Annie figured that Jeff would _devour _her once they really got going. And yet after the first time, there was no real devouring.

Wasn't this _Jeff Winger_ she was in bed with? Wasn't he supposed to have all kinds of tricks to bring Annie to ecstasy? Granted, those fingers rubbing her all over….and that mouth rubbing all over her neck and upper chest….that made her pretty ecstatic. And having that….Winger gavel inside her in any way was quite filling – wait, a gavel's used by a judge. So what penis shaped tool do lawyers use?

But Annie was getting sidetracked. And at this rate, she would be pretty sidetracked even during sex if this kept up. This wasn't her having unrealistic expectations, since she'd learned the hard way that it was risky to have those about Jeff. Yet expecting him to be unleashed in bed was_ unbelievably_ realistic – and he was even dashing those hopes as well!

Annie knew that her days of being let down by Jeff weren't _completely _over, even after he admitted his feelings. Yet she thought he'd let her down by still struggling with emotions, not getting boyfriend stuff right at first, and still putting himself above others. From everything he'd said in far too graphic detail over the years, sex was the one thing he went above and beyond for. Or one of the few things he'd admit to going all out for – although he really shouldn't have admitted it sometimes.

And yet she knew he wasn't going all out for her – although he probably did for dozens of other girls that meant nothing to him. Annie thought that she warranted more of an effort, especially since Jeff made more of it for her with their clothes on.

Why was this different? Why was _she _different? She was now quite well aware of the…..effect her body had on Jeff – so why was he so afraid of doing more about it? Wasn't he supposed to be done being afraid of her now?

With those thoughts, even Jeff's fingers playing with her nipples through her bra seemed inadequate to start their fourth time. Once he got to the same old kissing and nibbling of her neck, Annie finally called out, "Bite it, Jeff!"

"What's that, babe?" Jeff mumbled into her neck, trying to add some non-dirty talk into his new routine.

"Bite my neck, suckle it, do _something _new to it, okay?" Annie demanded, and this time Jeff actually heard what she said. "Where did _that _come from?"

"Where did _you _come from, Jeff? Or where did….whoever this new Jeff is come from?" Annie rambled before getting herself to the point. "I thought you were this all powerful sex god, or some other mythological sex being! So why are you being so easy on me?"

Part of Jeff still wondered that all the time – and now the other part was getting a bit annoyed at her complaints. "Annie, I'm being 'easy' on you because of you," Jeff started. "I'm trying not to overwhelm you…..and I thought you dreamed about nice, lovey-dovey sex with me anyway!"

"Yeah, I did at first!" Annie acknowledged. "But my tastes have evolved since then, Jeff! Granted, you're _much _better at slow and gentle stuff than I thought! But after a while, it's kind of….boring."

"_Boring_? _Me_? In _bed_?" A now softening Jeff got off of Annie and sat up on the bed – with the covers placed over his decreasing arousal, of course. "You are dangerously close to crossing a line you can't come back from, Annie," Jeff declared, only 60 percent kidding. "Did you ignore that I made myself 'boring' for _you_?"

"I didn't ask for boring, Jeff!" Annie reminded. "Maybe I used the wrong word anyway!" She tried to ignore Jeff's pointed eye rolling before finding better words. "What I meant is, I thought you'd have more variety by now! I know you have tons of sex tricks, so why aren't you using them on me?"

Jeff instinctively wanted to brag about how his tricks were too hot for beginners – but he guessed that would be ill advised. So he just said, "I wanted to ease you in. I'm trying _not_ to dominate you, and you know how big that is for me!" Jeff even refrained from talking about other "big" parts – particularly since this puzzling argument was making them less big.

"I understand why you'd do that the first time, I do. But I thought we'd be doing more advanced stuff by our _fourth time!_ I mean, you're still handling me like I'm a virgin!" Annie pointed out.

"Well, you're not one anymore because of me, so it kind of makes sense!" Jeff shot back. This made Annie pause in shock – but not from being defeated as Jeff hoped. "Jeff…..are you….do you think you took my.…_v-card_?" Annie whispered. But in this case, Annie whispering sex terms – even now – was less adorable to Jeff right now.

"Well, yeah. I'm your first, so I'm trying to set the right example here!" he insisted.

"Jeff, you _do _remember my gay boyfriend in high school set the rotten example, right?" Annie remarked, but was surprised when Jeff looked slack jawed. "Seriously? I know your attention span is….different from other people, but you must have remembered hearing _that_!"

"No….like you said, I _would _have remembered that…." Jeff trailed off. Annie wondered how he couldn't remember that...unless he never knew. Unless Britta and Shirley actually kept that to themselves after the 2009 STD fair.

"Huh….the one time Shirley and Britta keep a secret…." Annie reflected, before realizing she had more pressing things to think about. "Wait a minute! Jeff, you couldn't tell I wasn't….unbroken when you got in there the first time? How do _you_ miss that? Didn't you notice I wasn't _that _hurt when you got in?"

"Well….you _were _really, really tight…." Jeff tried to compliment her and get some points back, but it wasn't working. "And I thought you weren't that hurt because I….did such a good job to stop that. That was the whole point of this, not to hurt you!" But that was actually the wrong choice of words.

"Seriously, Jeff? You're _still _afraid of hurting me that much, even _after _we got together? And you clearly still think I'm too fragile even _after _our first time!" Annie assumed. "I appreciate you being concerned about me, but I'm not that repressed or vulnerable anymore! And you should really know that already! Clearly you don't, or you wouldn't be all soft and slow for my 'benefit,' even now!"

"Well, maybe it's because _I _like it! Even more than you, apparently! And I don't like being soft and slow for _anyone's _benefit! But you had to be the exception _there _too!" Huh….only Annie could make Jeff compliment her while he was yelling at her. Another odd exception. But at least it seemed to take Annie off the deep end.

"You _like _being gentle with me? _That_ ….turns _you_ on?" That small, curious voice and that admiring flutter behind it _always _got the truth out of Jeff. Of course it'd happen even in bed, too. "Well…._everything _about you turns me on," Jeff conceded. "And I…..kind of liked savoring it all."

"Jeff…." And there was the full on 'I love you' Jeff flutter. Yet she then made herself use her serious Jeff talk voice anyway.

"Jeff, that's sweet but a little misguided of you. I'm glad you like being sweet with me, but I want you to be _everything _with me. I want to experience _all _sides of you in bed, and everywhere else for that matter. You were so convinced for years I couldn't handle _all _of you in a relationship, especially the jackass parts. But I'd hoped I convinced you that I can, or else you wouldn't be here. So I want the full Jeff experience in here, too."

"And it won't make you feel….inexperienced or anything?" Jeff found himself asking. "I don't….I mean, if I hurt you or made you feel inadequate in here, how am I going to avoid that out there?"

"We won't know unless we at least try to learn. And you _know _what a committed learner I am, Jeff. I can't learn properly if we just do sweet stuff all the time….or just sexy stuff all the time, either." Annie reminded Jeff, which made him crack a grin. "I've been building up my imagination about sex for a few years now. But I'm sure it's nothing compared to the _whole _real thing with you. It's time I reallyknew if I was right."

With that, Annie took the covers off herself and started to remove her bra and panties. Meanwhile, Jeff wasn't feeling so shy anymore behind the covers himself. "Besides, if you did that much to my body when you were slow, imagine how you'd be now. I certainly have…."

Jeff didn't want to take up the entire night explaining his….imagination. So he examined her, took in her words and messages, then snarked, "So, gay boyfriend, huh?" The word gay helped keep his jealous side from mucking this up….a little. But to be safe, he wanted to keep talking before the word "Vaughn" came up.

"And here I thought those guys_ liked_ to examine works of art," Jeff tried to charm as he examined Annie, easing his way back into full on sexy mode. He placed his hands onto her stomach, rubbing it up and down like he had before – yet he rubbed a bit deeper by the time he got up to her breasts. "So you _really _don't want me to go easy anymore, eh?"

"I wouldn't have given one of my Annie speeches if I didn't, would I?" Annie challenged. Jeff chuckled in response – and kept doing so even after he dropped his head on her stomach, kissed and nibbled his way up, and finally nibbled at the bottom of her left breast. "Guess not," he topped off.

Jeff titled his head to suckle on the underside of her breast, now wanting Annie to moan a little louder than she had before. Louder than he had given her the chance to moan before. However, as much as he wanted to gobble on her chest, there was another delicious part of her he _really _needed to get to.

Still, Jeff looked up at Annie just to be sure she was okay first. He even locked eyes on her when he opened wide and briefly suckled as much of her left breast as he could. Then when he did the same to her right and Annie still looked hazy with desire, he was finally assured that he was on the right track.

To celebrate, Jeff kissed back down to her naval, taking her by surprise when he dipped his tongue inside. He wanted it to be practice for the next hole he dug his tongue into – and Annie seemed to get the message as she spread her legs wider to prepare.

Jeff had done his share of fingering her before, yet had only licked her out briefly to prepare Annie for insertion. But since he thought she was a virgin earlier, he didn't want to gross her out by going down there too long – or some other excuse he couldn't remember. But since Annie had a gay high school boyfriend, Jeff was now more certain that she hadn't been eaten out properly before. Just in case, he told himself that Vaughn was too much of a vegetarian to eat this kind of meal.

Yet now that Annie had given him a free pass, Jeff didn't want to just use his mouth. He did at first, giving her two very deep licks up and down her opening. Satisfied that it warmed her up enough, he started to use his fingers again. But unlike before, he didn't just settle for slipping a tip in.

Jeff checked Annie one last time to see her excited face, then slowly slid his entire index finger inside. When it was in and Annie had groaned loud enough, Jeff kept it in and licked around her outer lips. He thrusted his finger in and out and used a few more fingers on his other hand to squeeze and pinch the bottom of her clit, while letting his mouth lather up the top.

"That's….more like…." Annie couldn't even finish that much as Jeff put the tip of his middle finger in her. After several seconds, he slipped the rest of it in and pumped her with two fingers for a few moments. Then he pulled them out and only took a split second to fit most of his tongue in their place.

Annie writhed herself against his face as Jeff collected her juices with his tongue and used most of his fingers on her in some way. Soon he went down to the bottom of her opening, tonguing it while letting more juices seep out above. After several moments, he took his fingers and started collecting those juices, then rubbed them onto the top of her left inner thigh. This gave him an excuse to lick it up – and the rest of her inner thigh while he was at it.

Once Jeff did the same to Annie's right inner thigh and the top of her leg, it became harder to ignore his own throbbing groin. He couldn't help but collect some more juices onto his fingers, then go down to smear them onto his cock this time. He began to jerk himself off with Annie's pre-cum as the lube, which helped him groan right into her clit when his mouth went back there.

After playing with himself long enough, Jeff put his right hand on top of Annie's right hip, with the left hand going onto the other one. He pressed her thighs against each side of his head, making them all but squeeze Jeff's head and trap it between them. It also helped that his arms were wrapped around the top of her legs as well.

Annie asked for Jeff to be unleashed, and this was the best way he could think of to do it. But it wasn't the only way. Now he wanted to use the rest of them – and felt more foolish that he didn't the first three times.

This was Jeff back in his element – and when that element ended with Annie being brought to orgasm right against his face, it certainly had its merits. Annie was inclined to agree – or she would if she could think.

She was still pretty brain dead – an incredible feat for her – for the first minute after her orgasm. When her higher functions came to, Jeff was emerging from between her legs and was nibbling up her body again.

She tried to savor and take in all the unreal sights she had seen in the last several minutes. Somehow, one thing she recalled is how Jeff actually took the….stuff from inside her….and put it on his….big legal brief. No, that wasn't a good legal metaphor either….lawyers used staffs in some way, right?

Well, whatever Annie was comfortable calling it, Jeff had played with it more than she had! And after that little show, it just seemed like an unequal trade off.

When Jeff's mouth got back to her breasts, Annie's hand reached down below and collected up her arousal, just as she remembered Jeff doing. And as she recalled, he placed it up and down his….well, member would have to do. Annie hadn't gotten to touch it too much the first three times, since Jeff was mainly focused on pleasing her. But she wanted to start balancing things out now.

Annie wiped as much of her release as she could onto her hand, then started to glide it onto Jeff's erection. He groaned in shock and took his mouth off her right breast, yet Annie arched her chest back up against him. She indeed had plenty of time to develop her sexual imagination – and several popular fantasies involved her hand on Jeff or his mouth all over her chest. Yet now she would combine both visions.

Jeff took the hint and kept suckling her breasts while being lubed up by Annie's hand. He soon looked up and saw her gazing appreciatively – and more and more erotically – at him. With her hand and release on his throbbing cock, her boobs in his mouth and her eyes focused right on him, Jeff buried his face into her chest with a very deep groan.

The various sensations were becoming too much, as Jeff went back to devouring her left breast – which made Annie quicken and tighten her grip on his member. After several more moments of this, Jeff found himself ready to burst all over Annie's stomach before he could properly warn her. Once it finally registered, he could only get Annie's hand off of him before he exploded moments later.

The results mostly landed onto Annie's stomach, with some of it going just above her opening. Jeff just concentrated on where it landed, and would worry about how grossed out Annie was later. After he was completely spent, he examined the damage and only took a brief look at Annie's stunned, overwhelmed face.

At least she wasn't yelling or going "Ew!" yet, even if this was the first time Jeff came on her. He had waited the previous times to come in his condom, then disposed of the evidence while Annie was recovering. But there was no hiding the….messy end results of being wanton and sexy now.

Contrary to popular belief sometimes, Jeff did know when to shut up and keep his big mouth to himself. So he stayed quiet and just got up to get tissues for Annie, then came back to gently wipe her off.

As he did, Annie rebooted her higher functions again, yet was still overwhelmed by what she had just seen. For that matter, she was kind of overwhelmed by what she had done. She felt dirty even without Jeff's….stuff on her – but it wasn't a bad kind of dirty. It was just different.

She couldn't complain, since she asked for Jeff to be more experimental – which meant she had to be more daring in return. And yet even after doing everything he did to her, Jeff was right back to being an attentive boyfriend and making her clean and comfortable. It almost made sense – after making her feel more wanton than ever, he made her feel more safe than ever. And in turn, that made her more comfortable to be more wanton for him.

But they were both spent for the moment, and they hadn't even gotten to the big show yet. So when Jeff was finished, Annie gave him room to lie his head on the wall, then snuggled up next to him. They both needed to catch their breaths and regroup – yet Annie didn't want to stay still for long while they waited.

She didn't have enough energy yet to go all out with him again. But there were other things she wanted to try.

Annie leaned up and gave Jeff a few brief kisses on the lips, before trailing hers down to his chin. Once she got down to suckle on his neck, Jeff decided to speak up. "Annie….didn't we agree we wouldn't be doing that stuff tonight?" he needled – hopefully not enough to make her think he wanted her to stop.

"I told you it's no fun doing the same thing _all the time_, Jeff. We did the hot stuff for a while, and now we need to rest up. And after that little show, I'm feeling a little _sweet _on you," she tried out. Although the pun/in joke almost made Jeff groan – it was nothing compared to his groan after she suckled on his throat.

"Besides, it's not like _you _were the only one who wanted to do this stuff," Annie informed. "If you'd asked me about that….and some other things….you might have known that earlier."

She had him there, as per usual. Jeff was so fixated on sanitizing their first few times, he never even asked what she wanted. Even without actually dominating her in bed – not in the traditional sense – he was still controlling the action. Yet he never considered that Annie might like some control at some point.

Considering how tonight had gone so far, he would have thought Annie wanted to devour him as well. But like she said, they had run their course with steamy action for a moment. Now caresses, massages and gentle kisses were on the docket again – and this time _Annie _was performing them.

It was one thing for Jeff to like being gentle and slow with Annie's sexy form. But Annie being slow and sweet on Jeff worked on an even deeper level. Just as he never imagined kissing and caressing women like that before meeting Annie, Jeff never imagined being on the receiving end of that loving treatment. But since it was loving – and since it was Annie dealing it out – he was left virtually speechless.

He wasn't soundless, of course, as he let out a fair share of moaning when Annie kissed up his neck and went to his ear. He even tried to contain his laughter as her fingers lightly tickled his abs. Yet he was groaning more than laughing when she rubbed his abs harder, then guided her hands up to his nipples. She soon put her palms on them as she kissed back down his neck towards his upper chest.

Jeff could now see Annie's face, looking as striking as ever before. Her eyes were closed as she thoroughly concentrated on kissing down his chest, yet her face was still….serene. After the talk they had and the treatment they gave each other, she actually looked at peace – a far too rare occurrence for her. Shirley's Lord knew – and hopefully didn't care as much as Shirley might think – that Jeff had denied her a lot of peace over the years.

But now, Annie just looked content _and_ beautiful as she pecked his nipples and placed her hands on his abs again, then moved down to softly kiss each of them. Her hands then glided back up Jeff, along with her lips, as she kissed all the way up his chest, neck and finally to his lips. With her holding Jeff's face in the process, it took him back to the start of their first fateful kiss at Debate – and now the aftermath had finally led them here.

That reality took Jeff aback – so much so that Annie kept controlling the kiss and batting her tongue against his ever so slowly. He eventually recovered enough to kiss back, although he was in no hurry to give up control.

Not with her hands on his face, and not with one hand then going to the back of his head to guide him closer. And not with Jeff's own right hand sliding down Annie's own perfect hair, with his left going down her back. Yet the lower it got, the more it reminded Jeff that Annie was likely all fired up down there again – and so was he.

"Annie?" Jeff finally asked when she broke apart – but not before she kissed across his cheek and went towards his ear again. "Yeah, Jeff?" she finally asked when her mouth was right back on his ear.

"Um, uh…." Jeff briefly forgot, before remembering to be normal again. "If you still want to fit in sexy stuff….I'm clearly as ready as I'll ever be," he hinted while pointing down at his revived erection. Annie gave a pleased gasp at the sight, which gave Jeff time to reach for his drawer and find a condom. Yet Annie took her eyes off his cock long enough to stop Jeff before he found protection.

"Jeff, there's something else you didn't let me say earlier. And that's how you….didn't really need to wear anything. Down there, I mean. Since my own….down there is pretty protected." Annie actually seemed to curse to herself at losing her words, which were normally her greatest strength. Jeff knew the feeling and took pity on her – especially since he understood enough to get what she said.

"I believe the words you were looking for were, 'I'm on the pill,'?" Jeff asked with maybe too much hope in his voice. Annie just nodded instead of dancing around her words again. But given the implications of Jeff's correct guess, there really wasn't much to say. So Jeff sat up, lightly patted Annie's backside and signaled for her to hop on.

Jeff leaned back against the wall as Annie settled into his lap, with just enough room to wrap her legs around him. He was now an inch away from putting his bare cock into her for the first time – so he went in slowly in case it'd be too much for both of them. But the sensation of just having his bare head inside her wasn't enough. Now back into full on sexy mode, Jeff took Annie's hips and drove them down so her heat engulfed the rest of him.

"Fuuuuu….." was all Annie could let herself gasp out. Even now and even after that move, she couldn't quite say the entire f-word. At the least, it made Jeff laugh enough that he didn't lose it right away. With that extra time to adjust, they were both completely comfortable as they started their movements.

In their past three times, Jeff moved extra slowly – and what he hoped was extra romantically – so as not to overwhelm her. But since that wouldn't do this time, he started by moving his hips up a little quicker. He had no problem going deeper inside her, yet now he would do it faster and more frequently.

Jeff tried to rotate his hips while grasping onto Annie's, which made her tighten her legs around him. The sensation inspired him to steadily drive harder and harder into her, delivering a series of quick, overwhelming thrusts. Once this got somewhat tiring, he slowed down a little, yet soon discovered Annie picking up the pace for him by riding him herself.

As they transferred control, Jeff rose his hands up from Annie's hips to her waist, pulling their chests closer as she bounced on top of him. His head rested on her shoulder, giving him the ideal downwards view of her bouncing behind. The sight of her rounded ass riding on his lap and the sound of her passionate, increasingly louder moans drove Jeff to take a more dominate role again.

This time, he buried his face back into her neck and gave it a little bite, just as Annie asked for earlier. He then suckled the spot to balance out any pain, although Annie didn't sound like she was in pain – not the bad kind, anyway. Jeff's hands trailed back down towards her ass and went lower to the top of her legs, holding them tight as he took over thrusting duties again.

But Annie grinded against him right back, as their hips kept slamming against each other. Soon they both felt more out of control than they did in their past three times combined. However, Jeff somehow still had enough brain power to recognize the consequences of that. The faster and more out of control they went – the quicker this was going to end. And that really didn't sound appealing right now.

Jeff groaned as he felt his orgasm bubble up, and he could only imagine how it was building for Annie right now. Normally that would be extra hot, but thinking like that would only put him over the edge too soon. "Don't go yet, don't go yet!" he finally yelled out as he tried to stop his hips from moving. Yet given how intense they were moving and how close they were to climax, stopping was easier said than done.

The part of them that just wanted to give in and achieve delicious release still had a hold over them. However, Annie's big brain came up with at least one idea to break the spell. As such, she grabbed a hold of Jeff's arms and tilted herself to the left – so that they both fell to the bed on their sides. The move was so sudden – and Jeff was so taken back by _Annie_ pulling him down – that it got their hips to stop moving.

For good measure, Annie then pushed Jeff onto his back and laid on top of him for a moment, then fell over to her right side and pulled Jeff onto his side besides her. Somehow, she was able to keep him inside of her, although he was a bit less ready to explode now, just as he wanted. He just didn't expect it to happen this way.

Jeff couldn't begin to ask what Annie was thinking or how she came up with that, so he just settled for laughing slowly. He closed his eyes and felt his head press against her forehead, while hearing Annie laugh a little as well. He was still buried into Annie, yet since they weren't moving and were coming down from the brink, he could just savor being fully inside her again.

When he caught his breath, he felt ready to open his eyes once more. Halfway through, he saw that Annie was already way ahead of him. And that made him open his eyes wider, taken aback at the view he had from this angle.

Jeff loved looking at Annie's eyes from a distance, which made them even more enticing when they were close up. But now that their foreheads were pressed together, her eyes were practically the one and _only _thing he could see. They normally were anyway, yet this time it was literally true.

As such, since he could see every inch of her eyes close up – and could see the affect that this outing was having on them – he could barely stop his own eyes from widening.

This allowed him to fully take in where he was now. His vision was 100 percent flooded with the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever seen, while he was 100 percent buried into the most beautiful woman he knew. He had made sure to look in her eyes during the past three times, of course. But having them _this _close up, while he was _this _far buried into her and _that _close to cumming moments ago – well, it was nothing short of a major life achievement.

Since he was perfectly still, he was better able to savor all these sensations and emotions. And since they would probably climax in a few minutes, he was more aware that he had to savor this while he could. In fact, Jeff feared he wouldn't have enough time, since he might just cum inside her without even having to move his hips again. If any eyes could make him cum by just looking at him, it would be Annie's – even when they weren't this close up.

Even when Jeff was trying to be sweet and gentle, he hadn't lucked into an outcome quite like this. Now by dumb luck, he stumbled into the sweetest _and _sexiest sight he had ever laid eyes on.

But this pretty much described Annie in general anyway.

"Keep them open," Jeff finally made himself say. Now that he could actually talk again, he used his mouth to kiss Annie's again. And she did keep her eyes open, even as he slid his tongue in her mouth and her own glided against it. But their gazes reminded locked, albeit while they were half-lidded, as Jeff still didn't dare to move his cock inside her.

Meanwhile, his right hand palmed the right cheek of her mouth watering ass – although her hands would be more familiar with it here. Jeff finally laid Annie onto her back, keeping their foreheads together while her ass sat on his right hand. As for the left hand, it had to grip the pillow beside them to help Jeff drive forward again.

With Annie locking her legs back around his waist, Jeff finally took the chance of thrusting into her slowly – and he didn't release yet. Now convinced that they really could last an extra minute or two, Jeff let himself start thrusting again, albeit as slowly as he did their first few times. But this time he let himself gradually go a little faster, without going overboard quite yet. For now, going slow and savoring every little scorching detail of Annie would more than do – but not the entire way.

He kept his gaze down into Annie's eyes below, as his right hand tried to squeeze her ass as best it could. Yet Jeff conceded that there was another tactic he needed to try now. So he reluctantly took his hand off Annie's backside and then slid it back down towards her pussy, while his cock pumped a little deeper inside of it.

With his left hand now moving into Annie's hair, the right rubbing as much of her clit as possible, and his cock working quicker inside her, Jeff and Annie gradually groaned louder as both their hips went faster. And despite that increased intensity, they still kept their foreheads pressed together as best they could, and tried to keep their eyes open for each other. They were indeed trying to be sweet _and _sexy at the same time – leaving aside how sweet _was _sexy when it came to them.

Annie wanted to see all sides to Jeff's sexual power, and now she was getting it – in a combination that was as new to Jeff as it was to her. As such, now she was the one who felt like cumming just from being that close to Jeff's eyes – especially with how they looked when he was on the brink. And his hands were kind of doing their own part as well – to say nothing of his rapidly pounding, throbbing gavel.

But throbbing cock _did _sound better right about now.

Eventually, Annie remembered that she still had hands as well. So he put one on the back of his head again and put the other on his cheek to keep them locked on each other. Jeff was clearly struggling to keep his eyes open now, which almost made Annie giggle. But the sound came out like a deep moan, once his right fingers pinched and stroked her outer pussy lips as quickly as his cock was pounding her insides.

Finally, his cock stopped and buried itself all the way inside while Jeff kept rubbing her clit – then thrusted in a fingertip or two as deep and as carefully as he could. By then, both of them knew that he clearly couldn't hold out or do anything else much longer. And once Annie felt him explode into _her_ – and not into a condom – it made her go off as well. She finally closed her eyes and squeezed Jeff's hair with her hand, as both of their explosions did a number on her.

Jeff finally took his forehead off of hers and buried his face into her disheveled hair, which conveniently lay across his pillow. Their hips stayed pressed against each other as the rest of their orgasm was released, but finally they relaxed and Jeff made himself pull out of her.

Annie released her grip on Jeff's hair, although he was still face down into his pillow and her hair. With their orgasmic hazes very slowly starting to wear off, Annie was more conscious of how Jeff was somewhat crushing her tinier body. Yet she soon started to wonder if Jeff was conscious at all. "Jeff?" she made herself ask after another minute.

"Can't talk. Too dead from sex. Come back later," Jeff muffled into the pillow and hair. At least he was still alive and breathing – clearly, given how Annie heard him breathing in through his nose. She felt more than confident that her hair had something to do with this. But she did ultimately nudge his face off her hair, although he stayed face down on the pillow.

Annie was still encouraged that Jeff had let himself go, even if it took this much out of him. He was emboldened enough to do what he always did in bed – presumably, as Annie wanted to stop before she thought about _who _he did those things with before. Nevertheless, now that he used some of his old sexy tricks in bed for her, she could better appreciate the new sweet ones she accidentally helped create.

Soft, sweet sex and hot, steamy sex each had their place – and ideally, one couldn't exist without the other. Ideally, being sweet can lead to being hard core as couples developed and grew – and vice versa, being hard core initially could lead to sweeter and deeper things with the right couple.

But when _both _people were sweet _and _sexy in equal measure – as Jeff kept saying Annie was and Annie kept insisting over and over that Jeff was – they could really combine into something special. In _and _out of bed.

Now that Annie _finally _knew how that combination worked for her and Jeff in bed, she was more confident than usual that it would work outside of it too. And once Jeff was revived from sex death, maybe he wouldn't have any final doubts about it either.


End file.
